A Stolen Moment
by Vergileus
Summary: "Make some room for me, Sourwolf." Derek didn't move. "You know I'm naked, right?" Mindless fluff.


_Originally posted on my AO3. Mindless fluff, guys + Established relationship._

* * *

It was edging towards dark, the sky was a riot of pinks and oranges, fading to a warm gold and thickening purple. Derek loves watching the sun set from the roof of his home. As much as he likes to play the stoic, broody and even-tempered Alpha that he is in front of his pack, sometimes it was nice to drop that mask and have some quiet time at home. Nothing to worry about, no worries about dealing with Scott's, Jackson's, and Isaac's shit once they've gone home. It was nice, just peace and quiet.

Derek sat on the edge of the roof, sheltered in a soft, wolf-printed blanket that carelessly draped over him, protecting against what little chill might cool his bare skin, although he knew that he didn't need the blanket (being a werewolf came with a source of endless amount of heat). The blanket was a gift from Laura and it was his third favorite thing in the world, aside from his leather jacket and Camaro.

Another thing about being home alone with no betas around? He can be naked whenever he damn pleased.

Purple was taking over the sky, lazily fading to the inkiness of the true night when Derek heard his front door open and close. He frowned and went inside to check who it was. He wasn't particularly worried (werewolf prowess), but he wasn't stupid. His door was always locked. Some soft grunts and thumps of shoes being kicked off drifted to his ears and then soft, quiet footsteps. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air for a moment, recognizing his unexpected, but never unwelcome guest as he wandered in.

"Stiles," Derek smiled.

Stiles smiled back, moving closer to stand next to the other man, "So, I had a feeling I might find you here. What are you doing? Wait don't tell me, you were out in the roof staring at nothing, right?" His words were soft, fondly teasing.

Derek didn't bother to answer the question. Only Stiles knew about his secret hobby and despite Stiles' comments, the younger man understood the need to find solace and quiet. He just grinned a little wider.

"Yeah, do you want to join me? There's still some coffee in the kitchen. It should be warm."

Stiles rolled his eyes, though he turned to move out again, heading out towards the kitchen and calling back. "Right, you or Peter probably brewed it an hour ago and it's fucking cold, by the way."

He... actually couldn't argue with that. It was probably true. Derek rolled his eyes anyways, despite the fact that Stiles couldn't see him, listening close to the muffled sounds of Stiles moving around in the kitchen. The clink of a cup, the beep of the microwave, the tinkling of silverware. The wolf smiled and clutched tightly the blanket around him.

Stiles returned promptly with a gently steaming mug. The ugly red one that Stiles had gotten him as a joke. It said: _Hunting for the big bad wolf_ on one side with a picture of a wolf growling on the other. It's ridiculous, but Derek kept it anyway. It was probably custom made. Stiles always uses it whenever he comes over and drink coffee with him. Out of spite, Derek rolled his eyes again, this time exaggerated, just for the other man.

With a complete unrepentant grin, Stiles tugged at Derek's blanket, gesturing with his chin, one hand on the mug. "Make some room for me, Sourwolf."

Derek didn't move. "You know I'm naked, right?"

Considering this, Stiles shrugged a moment later, handing over his mug. Once it was safe in Derek's hands, he began tugging at his own clothing, dropping his shirt without hesitation and moving to undo his belt.

Derek lifted a brow.

Stiles just raised his back, shucking his pants and dropping them with his shirt, boxers following until he was bare, all smooth pale skin. He reclaimed his mug, still watching the wolf and tugged at the blanket. "Make room for me."

With a sigh, Derek opened up his arms, letting the blanket drape along his arms as he waits for Stiles to invade his space before taking them both up towards the roof. Once Stiles was successfully wrapped in his arms, Derek maneuvered them back up towards the roof, a little harder than he thought, but nothing too bad.

Once outside, Stiles didn't hesitate to lean back against Derek's bare chest, sighing and tugging the blanket, reveling in the warmth, and the intimacy of skin on skin.

It was comforting; knowing someone was there to keep him close. Even more so when Derek's arms wrap themselves around Stiles' waist, keeping him pressed tight. The feeling of warmth and Stiles' scent was nice... really nice.

Derek sighed quietly, relaxing into the embrace. Someone to sit with out here, close and warm was just what he needed without realizing it, to make the evening perfect. He smiled softly, pressing a kiss on Stiles' nape, and then rest his chin on the other man's shoulder, watching him sip at the mug. A second later he wrinkled his nose.

"That's not coffee... what the fuck is that?"

Stiles sipped again, humming low and satisfied in his throat. "Warm milk with honey? You know if I drink coffee this late I won't sleep tonight."

Derek smirked, arms tightening a little around Stiles' waist, one big hand splayed out over Stiles' stomach. "Right. We can't have that now, can we?"

With a light laugh, Stiles turned his head around, just to press a feather-light kiss on Derek's lips. "Yep." He settled back again. "Right now, I just want to sit here and stare at nothing with you."

His smirk softened to a fond smile and pressed a kiss, just below Stiles' ear. "Yeah, yeah," Derek wrapped the blanket around them closer and pressed against Stiles' warm skin.


End file.
